ultimateforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Never Go Back
Never Go Back is the second episode in the 3rd series of the evergrowing in popularity tv show Ultimate Force. It is based around a deniable operation in which Red Troop travel to the Du Preez family's house in war-stricken Zimbabwe in order to allow a meeting to occur between someone who is eventually identified as a British Government Official and a leader of the Opposition Force of Zimbabwe ( Mr. Chondoki). Synopsis Spoiler Warning The episode starts off with a jogging competition between Red Troop and Blue Troop. Red Troop win it and therefore get the opportunity to choose what they will do on that day. They are given a choice between a a 52k jog through forests and hill country which is established as a deniable operation or a 120k hike through the mountains. After a while Henno reluctantly picks the first. After a briefing by Kathy Cramton they choose the weapons they will be using and depart on their jog to the house accompanied by a person introduced to the team as a journalist. Due to his role and seemingly unimportance Henno takes an immediate disliking to him. Upon Red Troops arrival it is made clear that the Du Preez are not liked too much by a mob of angry locals standing at their gate. It is also made clear after some observation by Dave that the journalist isn't a journalist but a government agent. This is confirmed later by Dempsey. Once negotiations fall through with the rebel leader he holds Miss Du Preez at gun point demanding more support for his rebel side. He is shot by Henno. Shortly after, it is established that the Zimbabwean government are aware of the presence of the rebel leader and wish to act accordingly however they are unaware he is dead. Meanwhile the son of Mr & Mrs Du Preez is shot on the families front drive by the Zimbabwean army troop and, despite a quick retrieval by Dave, is killed. They demand his extraction immediatley in order to keep the peace. Red Troop, acommpanied by some of the Du Preez family, realise that if the Zimbabwean troop find out the leader is dead then they will no doubt be engaged in conflict and therefore decide to set up positions on the roof and get ready to defend. They hold out until 30 minutes before Nightfall when the troops retreat after an explosion is made by Louis and Ed. They take advantage of their nightvision goggles to escape. They meet up with Louis and Ed and Louis 'new friend' and make there way to the border. On their way they come across a village where they drop off Christmas. As they leave the village they hear explosions and gun shots from the village. The troop insist they continue as the border is only 2km away however Louis fears for Christmas and (with a little convincing by Louis when he runs off) Henno and the Troop decide to go back. They defend the village. Then Blue Troop show up and the episode finishes. Category:Episodes Category:Series 3